


The Making of Band Yarouze!

by ordinaryxtreme



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Banyaro has some extreme event themes istg, Gen, lots of gay jokes idek, this is not a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryxtreme/pseuds/ordinaryxtreme
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened among the staff when Sexy Sunshine Gigs was conceptualized? Yeah, I do too.Disclaimer: This is not accurate at all. I don't actually know what the Banyaro staff are like.





	

In a certain meeting room in the building of a certain company, eight middle aged men sit at a round table. What were they discussing? Well none other than the upcoming event of their mobile game, Band Yarouze.

"Ok," the most important looking one wearing a spotty yellow tie and a crisp dark blue suit started, turning the others heads to him. "About the white day event. Does anyone have any suggestions before I begin with my idea?"

"Well," the youngest member of the group, with a trendy hairstyle stood and piped up. "Since white day is supposed to represent the purity of returning favors, I thought angels would be a good theme."

The spotted tie man nodded thoughtfully. "I shall put it into consideration." At that, trendy hairstyle man sat down with a satisfied smile. "Anyone else?"

"I don't want to say the obvious," remarked a pragmatic glasses-wearing man, "But we should take the 'White' in white day into consideration."

"Hm. It makes sense. Very well."

"Our SSR is Kyo, right? I believe turning him completely white and giving him wings would make his fans go crazy," a fashionably dressed man said.

"Add some skin exposure too. They'll go nuts. Trust me, I know," the oldest looking man assured with a smirk.

"Does no one else want to share their ideas?" The spotted tie man inquired, to which the other seven shook their heads. "Very well then. My idea is but one word," he paused dramatically. "Dakimakura."

The other seven gasped loudly. What in the world is spotted tie man thinking?!

"But sir, this game is supposed to be for all ages," the glasses man reasoned, always the law abider. The rest frantically nodded to the statement.

"And it's not pure! I mean I can't imagine.... " trendy hairstyle man added hesitantly. He was blushing.

"But don't you know what girls want? They want erotic shit! I have a degree in pornography!" The oldest man refuted, pulling out an obviously fake diploma, but was ignored.

The sound of loud gum popping silenced the room. "Don't be naive, trendy boy. This sells. Girls are crazy for this. Have you seen how much the dakimakura industry is flourishing?" A sleep deprived man, the gum-chewer with a gruff voice, spoke up for the first time. "Just imagine them on twitter screaming "Aaaaahh!!! Muriii!!!"" He mimiced what was supposed to be the high pitch of a fangirl. It recieved disapproving glares from the rest.

"Oh imagine the money! Ahhh! Muriiii!" Fashionable man exclaimed almost like he was having an orgasm.

"Please stop that, it's disgusting, you old man," glasses man scowled, while trendy hairstyle man's face reddened even more but he was a known gay so no one paid heed.

"Well, it's not like you're any younger, you tight ass!" Fashionable man retorted.

"Excuse you, my ass is not tight! In fact it's-"

"Ahem." A sly looking slanty eyed man cleared his throat to silence the argument. "Clearly the pros outweigh the cons. Imagine how much devastation it'd cause if it were paid medals only. I want to laugh at their pain," he cackled and that was enough to assure the already convince spotted tie man.

"How about this? To appease you two, it will be white angels on dakimakuras," spotted tie man assured, and it was enough to calm the opposing two down.

"Very well now that this is settled. Supervisor," he called out to a silent man sitting across him. "Time to inform the artists, writers, and composers their work. I'll have a detailed plan of our theme sent to you in about two hours. Capiche?"

"Understood, sir."

"Alright. Everyone dismissed."

* * *

 

"Sexy Sunshine Gigs? What does sunshine even have anything to do with erotica??" Supervisor mumbled to himself as he trudged to the creative department, a cup of coffee in his hand. "It's going to be tough explaining to the creatives..."

A few employees bowed as he passed, remembering his higher position. Soon enough he reached the concept artist's office and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Mr. Supervisor! Come in!" The young man inside answered enthusiastically. Once inside supervisor wordlessly handed the detailed plans to the artist.

As he read, the artist rambled, "I've been looking forward to white day! I've tried predicting some beautiful concepts to...." he trailed off.

"Pardon me, sir? Are you sure you didn't get the wrong papers?" he asked, now hesitant.

"No. Draw them like those dakimakuras, boy."

"Sir, are you sure? Isn't it a little too-"

Tired of questions, supervisor cut him off, "Just do it, boy."

"There has to be a mistake! It says here, 'Let Kyo lie on his stomach looking up to the screen, desperately grasping at the bedsheets.' It sounds a little..." The artist's face reddened. "L-lewd and...gay..."

"It sells, boy!" Supervisor answered, exasperated.

"Ok fine it sells, but a lot of these characters are underage!!"

"That's exactly why! Don't you get it? This is what girls like, boy! Aren't you their age?" Supervisor snapped.

"Well, yes, sir, but-"

" _Listen to me!_ "

Needless to say, the argument didn't end for another hour.

Defeated at the end of the fight, the artist sighed, wiping a single tear. "I can't believe I have to draw my pure sons like they're about to be royally fucked in the ass..."

"Just... don't think about it, boy. And make sure to have the draft done by two." The supervisor lamely comforted and left the devastated artist to move on to the writer's department.

* * *

 

"Supervisor!" A bespectacled young man, the head writer, greeted excitedly as the mentioned man approached his office. "You have the white day drafts, right? I can't wait to write!"

The supervisor internally apologized for the upcoming shock before handing him the drafts.

"... sir."

Oh, here we go again.

"Are you sure this isn't fanart?" The writer asked, looking more discouraged. He stared harder at the image as if it'd change in the blink of an eye.

Supervisor sighed. "No. Now get to it, boy."

"B-but I can't imagine any scenario where an underage group of boys are required to-"

"Well you're a writer! Think of something!" Supervisor's patience was running thin.

The writer flinched. "I-I know. I'm so sorry...."

Ah, maybe the supervisor was a bit too hard on him. "Yes, you're forgi-"

"Kyo, Yukiho, Shelly, Asahi, Misato, Yamato, Mint, Tsubasa..."

The writer continued to apologize to all the cast as supervisor tapped his foot impatiently.

"And finally, I'm sorry, Raphael."

"Raphael isn't even in this story!" Supervisor snapped.

"Yes, I'm aware. I just wanted to say his sexy name and hopefully he'll come down from the sky and rescue me from this nonsense," the writer shrugged. "Thank you for the drafts, supervisor. I'll contact the artist if I need more details."

Supervisor wondered how such a ridiculous man could be so productive. "You're welcome," he said curtly and left.

* * *

 

"Ugh... Out of all the creatives, this one is the most troublesome one," Supervisor mumbled, chugging the umpteenth mug of coffee he had that day. He had made his way to the prolific composer's office.

The door was already open and sitting on her desk was the company's head composer and one of the ironically few high ranked females.

He was still baffled why the boardroom was completely filled of straight middle aged men when all they do is think about how to make pretty boys appealing. Unless it's trendy hairstyle guy. He's forever a gay cherry boy.

When the composer noticed him, she excitedly started showing him her drafts. "Ah, supervisor!! I heard from the writer and the artist!! Erotic, huh? I have thought of some concepts and wrote down some really thematic lyrics like fallen angels and stuff!! Very fitting for OSIRIS! I've always wanted to write bombastic songs like those by TR*GGER from Id*lish7!"

"Listen, I'm sorry to disappoint but-"

"And and and!! I just love seeing fans' reactions to these lyrics! I want to make nosebleed worthy lyrics, ones that can make fangirls go "Aaaaa!!! Eroiii!! Muriii!!!" and this is why I chose to be a composer spefically for mobage. It's going to be amazing! I swear!"

She continued talking, saying something about her experience in composing music for R-18 BLCDs and the supervisor was forced to listen to way too many details about boys fucking each other in the ass until she wore herself out. He honestly felt sorry for the girl but what could he do? He wasn't the head of the board.

"Calm down. I'm sorry to break it to you, but the board decided these songs have to be slow and romantic."

He could see the exact moment her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Oh... Oh... ok..." she could only mutter as she lifelessly took the concept drafts and plopped into her chair.

"Are... are you ok?"

"I'm. Fine. Totally fine. Not disappointed. At all." She answered robotically.

Well, she won't be able to respond properly for a while.

After this tiring day, fashionable man better be right about the money. The supervisor deserved a fucking payraise.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, I literally wrote this in like 2 hours. I wonder how Banyaro will ever top this event. 
> 
> ((Animal ears set or bust))
> 
> Scream at me on twitter: @OrdinaryXtreme


End file.
